


Gifts?

by rymyanna



Series: Wandering The Woods [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Developing Relationship, M/M, Other, Triangle Bill Cipher, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rymyanna/pseuds/rymyanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift exchange, of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for BillDip Week on tumblr (Picking Out Presents). It follows the theme in that Christmas is mentioned and there's gifts. (I know this is early)

He was everywhere. Coursing through veins, flowing unbidden and uncontrolled. Dripping bit by bit guided by a thought. Bursting with words. Free and restricted.

Everything was in him. He was everything, at the essence of being. This was beyond what his mind should be able to handle.

His mind?

there wasn't a clearcut "him" where had that come from he wasn't a thing he wasn't a he only the ebb and flow

Never ending, no sense, all rules and guidelines and chaos.

The world was hues of blue.

Dipper saw sunlight through the blue comforter tangled around him. Coming back to his senses, he realized that he was lying on the floor next to the bed. What a strange dream.

Untangling from his covers, Dipper spotted his notebook open on the head of the bed. A pen lay next to it. He could've sworn he put it away before falling asleep last night.

Dipper sat on the edge of the mattress and picked the notebook up, frowning. He remembered struggling with defining "magic", drawing a blank every time he put pen on paper. Finally, frustrated he had jotted down "it's magic, it can't be explained, that why it's called magic" and drawn a small triangle with an eye next to the note. For some reason, he had started doodling small depictions of Bill Cipher next to topics that annoyed him. They had been on non-antagonistic terms for about a year, after a few spent holding grudges, on Dipper's end, and licking his wounds on Bill's. Dipper wouldn't call Bill a friend. It was more that the demon wasn't as much of a threat right then so sometimes they ran into each other and hung out. By "hung out", he meant that Bill hovered over his shoulder while he investigated and told him all these Totally True Facts about life, The Universe, and everything. Dipper humored the demon and asked questions about the inevitability of future cockroach overlords and cosmic radiation that turned plankton into flesh-eating bacteria. Or whatever. 

In light of their acquaintanceship, it was odd that after stuck with a topic like magic, something that Bill knew all about (probably, he claimed to know lots of things, whatever that meant), he'd dream about an incomprehensible thing with the color of the demon's magic playing a major part. He supposed it could have been his subconscious putting two and two together, but either way, it was worth trying to get an answer.

Dipper jotted down some notes, got his stuff and headed out to the woods.

It was early, the sun still below the tree line. He wandered around, waiting, keeping an eye out for anything out of place. In the corner of his peripheral vision, a birch tree was staring with multiple black eyes. 

"Bill?"

The yellow flash nearly blinded him.

"Hey kid! Long time, no see! For you, I mean. I see everything."

Dipper looked unimpressed. "Right, yeah. Hey, so did you mess with my dreams last night?"

Bill quirked his eye in a smile. Or a smirk. The demon's expressions lacked some nuance two eyes and a mouth gave.  
"Sure did! So," Bill stared at Dipper.

"So?" More staring. It was getting uncomfortable.

"Sooo, what did you think? Pretty great, huh? Some of my better non-nightmare-related work, I gotta say."

"Uh." Dipper blinked. Bill blinked back at him. "Sure? Yeah, I mean, it was cool. But. um, why?"

"Can't I just do something out of the goodness of my heart?" Bill placed his hand near his bow tie. "Why must you always question my motives, kid?"

"Remember how, when I actually was a kid, every time we interacted it was because you were trouble or wanted to trick me, and how you almost caused the apocalypse? That's why."

Bill dismissed his concerns with a hand wave. "That was almost a human lifetime ago."

"It really wasn't."

"Time is an illusion!"

"Your face is an illusion."

"Sure is!"

It was worrying how pleased Bill looked with their childish bickering. Dipper squinted at him. It was almost like he was glowing in a softer, less obnoxious hue of yellow. 

Glancing at his feet before facing Bill again, Dipper smiles, just a little, despite how he wanted to be annoyed. "So, uh. It was about magic, right? The dream, I mean."

Bill's lower lid quirked up. "A bit slow on the uptake today, aren't you, Pine Tree?" He flicked Dipper's cap. "Your primitive human language doesn't have the words to describe most things, so I had to show you. Of course, that was merely a glimpse at  
the real deal. The full experience would destroy you puny mind!"

The explanation made Dipper even more confused, like most Bill's explanations did. This time the confusion wasn't as much about the subject matter as it was about the why. While Bill wasn't actively getting in his way anymore, he hadn't been helpful, either. 

"Why are you giving me any information, anyway?" There had to be an ulterior motive. 

Bill spread his thin, black arms wide. "It's Christmas sometime!"

Discussing the nature of time with Bill was about as productive and headache inducing as hitting his head against a wall repeatedly, so instead Dipper went with heavy skepticism. "So it's a gift? Since when do you give gifts?" He crossed his arms, protecting his hands from any attempts at deal-making.

"Oh, kid, you're a riot! Don't you know the true meaning of Christmas is exchanging gifts?"

"Okay, first of all, I call bullshit on you celebrating Christmas. Secondly: no."

"It doesn't have to be anything big! I just want a little appreciation." Bill hovered closer, and despite his learned distrust, Dipper relaxed.

"Alright." 

He removed his hat to run a hand through his hair. This was weird, not to mention embarrassing. But if he knew anything about Bill, and he liked to think he did, it was that the demon loved praise almost as much as he loved destroying lives. 

"Thank you." Dipper felt shy all of a sudden, but if he wanted this exchange to yield more information in the future, he had to lay it on thick. "I really appreciate that you took time of your no-doubt busy schedule to craft something so amazing and informative for me." He wasn't sure what exactly he learned from the dream; it was more the principle of the thing. 

The demon looked smug, as usual, but there was something different, like he was softer around the edges. Dipper decided that he was imagining things. "Also I sort of like having you around, these days," he blurted out.

Bill put his hands on either side of his shape, on his "cheeks". "Oh, Pine Tree! That was so disgustingly sweet, I'd puke if I had the right organs for it."

Dipper grinned. "Now, that's the true meaning of Christmas."


End file.
